otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Sigils of Noxious Evil
12th, 5:00 AM Lake Elsinore, Sierra Vista, Aparment #212 PM Omniance: A loud blaring alarm rings through the darkness. Kit opens his eyes and stares at the glowing orange clock on his nightstand for a moment before hitting the top of it with his hand and sending it back to snooze. Kit: His eyes open as the third tone of his alarm clock fills the room. He sits up and looks at the clock, it's 5:15 now. He turns and reaches down beside his bed, pulling the alarms plug from the outlet, he wraps the cord up around the clock and throws it onto a small backpack beside his bed. Afterwards he gets up from bed, stretching as he flips on the light switch, revealing him and his bedroom. He's in a pair of pink boxers with washed out colored palm trees anda pink tank top. It looks like his clothing were all washed together with reds on accident. He yawns and grabs some clothes from a small folded pile at the edge of his bed. A few minutes later Kit is sitting at a small kitchen table, fulling dressed in button up shirt and long brown pants. He's eating tasteless bran cereal and reading the back of the cereal's box intently, despite having read it a dozen times before. Kit: Toasted oats. He says it to himself as he eats another spoonful. A few minutes later he's out the door, carrying his backpack full of clothing and another bag with his other belongings. He throws them both into his small blue compact car, starts up the engine and drives. PM Omniance: A few minutes later Kit's standing in the entrance hall to a large manor, the very same one that he and other members of La Paloma used as a base of operations six months earlier, during the onset of the Dark Paradise. Sister Jude: She walks out from a side room. There's a great bustling of workers, nuns, and various others, despite it still being early in the morning. She has a stern look on her face as she sees Kit staring off at the wall. Didn't think you'd be here so early. She says it almost like she's simultaneously surprised and annoyed. Kit: He looks over at Sister Jude. I'm always early. He almost shrugs, but the gesture is wasted on Sister Jude so he stops just as he begins, making it almost look like he's flinched. When are we leaving. Sister Jude: Later. Kit: Later...? Sister Jude: I believe Alexe is out getting the others. Kit: Then I have some time to kill before we leave? Sister Jude: She shakes her head. Leave your things in the corner and I'll pack them up. Go do what you're going to do, be back by twelve, you hear? Kit: He nods. Midnight, got it. Sister Jude: She walks up and grabs his back from him, despite her appearance she's rather intimidating. You get here at midnight and I will personally drag you by the ear all the way to the eastern coast. She shoos him away. Kit: He smiles and adjusts his backpack, he turns and walks back out. You think we're going to get some kind of cellphone plan soon? Sister Jude: We don't need expensive gadgets. She takes a deep breath and turns around to face Kit as she backs through a door into another room. We just need you to be on time. She vanishes passed the door as it closes behind her. Kit: He murmurs to himself. I'm on my time, and that time is good enough for me. He turns and walks out of the manor. 12th, 4:00 PM Lake Elsinore, Trevi Arcade Kit: He walks up carrying two small pizza boxes and sodas. He sits down at a small table with two chairs against a small half-wall divider that separates the eating area from the arcade. He looks over at Alexe for a moment as he opens his pizza box and then looks at his food. Any paranormal activity goin on with them? The half-wall separating the food court from the arcade means that he can't actually see them, and they would only be able to see the top of his head if they looked over. PM Arbi: Alexe: Nothing out of the ordinary. He walks closer to Kit, behind the half-wall, but continues to keep his eyes on the group of supernatural children. They continue to use their demonic powers on a daily basis but, at the very least, they've learned not to draw attention. Despite being perfectly invisible to everyone, his will allows Kit to see and hear him normally. PM Omniance: Kit: They're managed to stay out of trouble for almost six months now. He takes a sip of his soda and then puts it down. Do we know when they got those powers? PM | Edited 6:31:39 PM Arbi: Alexe: Reports date back to the beginning of this year. He looks back at Kit. That's all we know. He looks back when he hears one of the boys say something loudly. Yuri: GaaaAAAAAAaaay! Alexe: His eyes dart back to Ricky and Lucas, their faces having been closer than they should have a second ago. His expression looks disturbed but at the same time not surprised, knowing demonic presence in these teenagers is bound to bring upon such sin. PM Omniance: Kit: Around the same time Sif had to be brought in to deal with... Him. He's obviously referring to Ricky, and by extension Aibhleann. A lot of activity has happened this year, and those four have been at the epicenter of all of it. He takes small bite of his pizza, chews it for a moment, before continuing. They've done more good than bad though, at least that we know of. PM Arbi: Alexe: Doing good does not excuse one from doing evil. He sighs as he is a little tired from having to check up on this group for so many weeks and because of the realization that he can't always watch them forever. These boys have the potential to become more dangerous than many others before them. Their souls will forever be at battle with the demonic presence residing inside them. PM Omniance: Kit: Think the same could be said for us? He says the question almost as if he's asking himself the same thing. ...They are demonic engines of power, but they're capable of selfless acts... Does that go both ways? He also seems like he's come to this realization just now. He puts down his drink and seems to stare off into space for a moment. PM Arbi: Alexe: Angels are bright still, though the brightest fell. Though all things foul would wear the brows of grace, yet grace must still look so. He watches Ricky and Lucas began to walk away from the other two, going off on their own. PM | Edited 7:18:12 PM Omniance: Kit: He narrows his eyes. Suffice it to say that there's nothing to worry about then. He says jokingly, his more serious expression fading as he takes a bit from his pizza. So what happens when one of us can't stalk them every day? PM Arbi: Alexe: They will continue their lives, just like everyone else. He watches the other two walk off, hearing them decide that they're gonna sneak into one of the movies next door. PM Omniance: Kit: They why are we watching them now? He wipes his hands and mouth with a napkin. PM | Edited 7:34:14 PM Arbi: Alexe: Because all other evil hides in plain sight. There is nothing we can do but wait... PM | Edited 7:35:08 PM Omniance: Kit: Maybe we should find some actual evil to watch. These kids just hang around arcades all day doing nothing... PM Arbi: Alexe: He reaches over and opens the second pizza box, checking out if it even looks good enough to eat. Who did you have in mind? PM Omniance: Kit: Well what excludes that other group, the one with the other three demonic powers users who helped us with that storm? ...The girl and the two boys. Mandy Lane and Isaac... Leo... I think his name was... PM Arbi: Alexe: He closes the pizza box and looks at him. The next time you're bored, Kit, and decide to come out and check up on me, instead take that oppurtunity and read Sophie's last report. He walks away from the table, towards the exit. We write them for a reason... PM Omniance: Kit: He looks at the pizza he got for Alexe and then gets up, looking around for a moment to make sure Odie and Yuri aren't watching, before following after Alexe quickly. As he steps outside he moves over to Alexe. I read the report, and I trust her judgment, but they were written off almost immediately. I've seen Mandy in a fight, to say she's unstable would be an understatement. PM Arbi: Alexe: Her friend was killed by a witch, Kit. I would find it more worrying if she didn't get mad. PM Omniance: Kit: He sighs. I guess it doesn't matter either way... I still just find it distressing that a cult went completely unnoticed by the majority of... The others for so long, and it finally took a string of demonic possessions for them to send you here. PM Arbi: Alexe: The Cult of the Dark Paradise is not unlike La Paloma. We come together when we're needed and live the rest of our lives among everyone else. The difference is they are commiting evil and we are trying to stop it. The last time we sent someone here she was killed. The others were so shaken up by the discovery that the only member they were willing to send back here was the one with the power of invisibility. He's looking away from Kit as he talks. We protect others from the supernatural but we must not forget to protect each other... PM Omniance: Kit: So what do you- He stops as he sees a familiar face up ahead at the edge of the parking lot. It's Ezekiel, looking around the front of the movie theatre aimlessly. He immediately starts to look around for Murdoc. Murdoc: You know the two of your are hard to find. His voice comes from behind them. 'specially you Red. Alexe doesn't even need to look at Kit to know his expression of completely unamused irritation. PM | Edited 8:28:24 PM Arbi: Alexe: He turns around and looks at Murdoc, although he is still invisible to him. As touched as you are detective you still cannot see me. How many questions will you ask us today? PM Omniance: Murdoc: He looks around for a moment, knowing Alexe is there, but still a little unnerved. Just one. Will you and what organization you don't serve help me with something. PM Arbi: Alexe: I can't say I don't like to help others. What is it you need? PM Omniance: Murdoc: He looks around. I'd like better if we spoke of this somewhere else, preferably one where I don't look like a lunatic talking to myself... Kit smirks slyly. Maybe you two could come back to my office and we can work something out. PM Arbi: Alexe: He looks towards the movie theather for a moment before looking back at him. His voice sounds serious as always. We'll meet you there in twenty minutes. PM Omniance: Murdoc: Surprising cooperative. Thought you might be more like your accomplice here... *He eyes Kit before turning and walking out into the parking lot, he wave Ezekiel over to follow him. Kit: He lets out a long sigh, causing his cheeks to puff out. He's probably just going to ask us more questions... PM | Edited 8:45:34 PM Arbi: Alexe: He watches Ezekiel leave with Murdoc. He said he needs our help. I trust him. PM Omniance: Kit: He looks at Murdoc. I trust him, he's just... Nosey... PM Omniance: About 20 minutes later, in Murdoc's office... PM Omniance: Murdoc: Sorry for the mess. He pulls a box of files off of one of the chairs. Ezekiel: I don't know why you're sorry for it, it's not like you have to clean it up... He lifts a very heavy looking box full of files and carries it out of the room. Kit: He glances around Murdoc's office. There's piles of paper everywhere, one of the walls is covered in pictures. Murdoc: He drags the other chair out from behind a coatrack and puts it in front of his desk. The two of you can take a seat. He walks around behind his desk and grabs a few files from the cabinet behind him, throwing them onto his desk. You know I didn't think I'd find you, let alone get you to hear what I've got to say... PM Arbi: Alexe: He takes the left chair and sits down, visible to everyone in the room. He looks around the office for a moment as he speaks. Deep in unfathomable mines of never-failing skill, he treasures up His bright designs, and works His sovereign will. He looks back to Murdoc afterwards. PM | Edited 9:04:35 PM Omniance: Murdoc: He stares at Alexe for a moment, not entirely sure how to respond. Kit: It means God works in mysterious ways Mr. Murdoc. Murdoc: Detective... He looks at Kit. Detective Murdoc... He sits down. Let's just get down to brass tax, do you guys charge a fee for services or anything? PM Arbi: Alexe: We help those in need of our help, Detective. We don't take money or expect anything in return. PM Omniance: Murdoc: Well then. He pulls out a small wooden box from behind his desk. Back in June there was a slew of demons that were at the Altar atop that mountain, Iodine Springs. You were there to help defend Hailey as she completed the ritual. He puts the box on the table, Kit and Alexe immediately notice it emits a toxic and chemical smell, like nail polish remover, thought Murdoc doesn't seem to notice it at all. He slides the top of the small wooden box and the smell immediately becomes more intense. Hailey dropped off this pendant before she left. He slides it across the table. The pendant is on the bottom of the box in two pieces, the interior of the box is black, like it's been stained that way with a permanent marker. I've been trying to track down where this damned thing came from, but the more I look, the stranger it gets, and trust me, when I say strange I mean strange. He leans back in his chair. Leads literally vanish into thin air, people I'm trailing walk into closets and vanish, any old book I find that might have information on this thing already has the pages torn out... Even the likely know-it-alls, Margaret and few other contacts I look to, they either don't know where this thing came from, they've somehow forgotten, or their documents have just up and vanished, just like the others. PM | Edited 9:47:45 PM Arbi: Alexe: He keeps his eyes on the pendant, remembering the man who wore it and all the lesser demons he summoned atop that hill until he was stopped by his hand. He can't help but to look away from it, looking back up at Murdoc. You continue to seek answers when you know a dark force is watching you. Why is that, detective? PM Omniance: Murdoc: Because earlier that same week, before the storm took everything to hell in a hand basket, there was a damn Necromancer at the Elsinore Cemetery. Proprietor of the Minotaur, called me back there after the storm, He pulls out another box and sets it on the table, the smell of chemicals grows more intense, Kit puts his sleeve over his nose. Said he found a peculiar insignia on the body of an old man, the Necromancer, though he didn't know that... He slides the lid off the top and a small silver ring is inside, it has a large sigil on it that matches the amulet, the ring is cracked down the middle but held together by the loop shape. Then I got a call from a friend of mine that runs the Temecula Historical Museum about a month ago. Some... Thing, has been breaking into her Museum at night every few weeks since the storm. The twins finally took it down after numerous attempts, and I bet the two of you know that things don't just slip through their capable fingers without being tenacious. He pulls out a third box, the smell it worse, Murdoc seems to smell it too now. As he slides the box open, the room starts to smell like a gas station. Inside the box is a small iron chain with an amulet that matches what was in the first box. The amulet looks slightly corroded, but like the first, is cracked down the middle. The woman that runs the museum did an autopsy on he remains to try to find out what the hell the thing was. This was in its stomach. He slides the box across the table up next to the other two. Kid: It reeks! He's turning away from it now, scooting his chair back. Murdoc: Like formaldehyde and nail polish. He clears his throat, it's obvious that the smell is bothering him now to, even if he's not as sensitive to it as Kit and Alexe are. PM Arbi: Alexe: He raises his hand towards his necklace, grabbing the large cross hanging from it. He closes his eyes and like before with the Dark Paradise storm he uses it to repel the evil energies overtaking the room, sending them back towards the boxes they are kept in. Although the smells aren't all gone, they've become tolerable. PM Omniance: Murdoc: These three seemingly unrelated incidents have a single source that keeps popping up. I need to know what that source is and I can't rely on the twins this time 'round. When I showed the trinkets to them they had this... Look in their eyes... That I didn't trust. So I need a... Hopefully more sanctified touch, which is the impression I get from you two. PM Arbi: Alexe: He stands up, but not in a rush. Like usual he looks serious. We'll help you. PM Omniance: Murdoc: He looks relieved. Kit: For a price. Murdoc: He looks at Kit, his relief fading. Kit: He smirks, Kidding. Murdoc: He leans back in his chair, looking relieved again.